Legacy of a Terror
by Eclipse-Luna
Summary: After the not-so end of the world, people's worlds are turned upside down, especially Cynder's. After what happened to Spyro. Nothing will ever be the same. Depression kicks in, everyone you know leaves. How will she cope? Is everything over for the once Terror of the Skies? [Post-DotD] *Prequel to Herald of Light*


**Just Been updated to fix all the spelling errors and the 1st person inconsistency that were present. Have a good day :3 Also, moar detail :D**

* * *

"Cynder! Leave. I'm going to save the world." Spyro said as he powered up his fury that he was going to use on the world to reshape it back into its previous form.

"Spyro, You can't, we need to leave!" I returned, seeing him plant his feet, obvious that he was not going to move, whatever I said. I walked up to him and moved my mouth right up into his ear. The light emanating off him becoming brighter. "I love you." The brightness became too much and I had to shut my eyes, stopping me from going blind. There was a huge rumble and I could feel my body being thrown back into the air and I could feel myself soaring through the air.

It felt like an eternity, but it probably was only a few minutes until I felt the ground slam into my back, dazing me, I could feel a crunch of my back and everything went grey. I opened my eyes, only to see a dragon staring down at me. It looked like Spyro, with my last breath I said. "Spyro?" and my vision fell to black, only to a sea of darkness and a ringing sound in my ears.

I wake up to a white vision, when my vision decided to work, it revealed the grain that was the ceiling, I tried to move my head, but when I did, pain shot up through my back and moving my back because of the pain made it worse. "Young dragon, don't move, you'll do yourself more harm than good." Said a gruff voice. That sounds like Terrador. The entity moved over to my vision and it was Terrador in his green colours. "Now, now."

"What have I done?" I asked, wanting to know what the damage is.

"You have damaged some of your vertebrae, it will be painful to move for now, but you were lucky to be here." Terrador explained, then another voice entered. One that was going to bore into my brain... it was Volteer.

"Amazing, Wonderful, Stunning!-" He writes off in quick succession, acting like a Thesaurus on legs.

"Please stop before my brain explodes like a blooming dictionary!" I said irritated, even more as I was in my state.

"Yes, Volteer, I think your adjectives are boiling her brain." Said Cyril as he entered the room. "How do you feel young dragon?"

I moved my wings and they felt like they were on fire. I winced. "I feel like I have just been rammed by Spyro..." Wait? SPYRO! "Where is he?!" I shout at the Guardians, who look among themselves, before turning to me again. "No, no."

Terrador started "Cynder... you have been unconscious for the best part of a week, you were brought in by an anonymous person, they left you outside the door to the hospital, they never left a name. We have been searching for Spyro for the week you have been here, we knew how close you two got. But we have made the call."

"One that we had to think Logically and that the resources to find him were scarce at the moment." Cyril interjected.

"Yes, we have declared Spyro dead, I can't even see him in the vision pool."

"Saddening, hopeless, depressing this all is." Volteer added.

I lay there, motionless, them telling me that my mate-to-be had died at the end of that battle, the only person that actually listened to me and cared for me, even if I had killed in my past. The one I loved and I'll ever know if he had been the same. Due to my inability to move, I break down into tears, not wanting to think that this is true.

"We are ever so sorry Cynder, we did our best, we just can't risk wasting any more resources on him while we cannot rebuild our city." Terrador confirmed.

"Do you think he had the same sort of affection as I did?" I ask hopeless.

The three guardians look at each other again. "Yes." All three answered simultaneously. That didn't help me as I broke down into another fit of tears, not wanting to see the outside world. I know that Spyro was now gone, so any hope of changing peoples view on me is gone. Who was the person who brought me here? It must have not known about my past and just helped me because I was a friendly Dragon.

"Thank you." I feebly answer.

"We will leave you to recover, The doctor, Ember, says you should be able to move around after about a week. We will see you then." Cyril said as the three guardians left me and a pink Dragoness appeared in front of me.

"Oh, your awake, please tell me you haven't damaged anything." She said in a tone that made it sound like a threat but had a caring voice interlocked into it. She moved up to me and checked my scars. "Good, you haven't torn any scars that the Gems created."

"Thank you doctor, I can't tell you how grateful I am for you to save my life." I say, wanting to say something more meaningful, but just couldn't think of anything.

"No need, I'm just helping." She sat onto her haunches and looked at me. "I heard your grieving, lover I'm guessing?" That struck a nerve, but I held onto my feelings for now.

"Lover is about right, we both thought the same."

"Who was he?" She asked, which dumbfounded me. How could she not know who I am?

"The purple dragon... Spyro." I said calmly. "He died saving the planet from ripping itself apart and chucked me out of the core, saving my life." I looked at my wounds. "Well, if you call this saving."

Ember's face lit up and looked at me, the pieces had fallen into place. She knows now. "OH! That explains the guardians here, they never said why they were here, just something that was secret. So you and him? Not bad. Tis' a shame that he is gone now."

"Yeah, I don't feel like I am going to be able to carry on without him." I said.

"Everyone has to move on from disasters in their life. Tell you what, tell me what your life has been like, it will make the week that you are immobile feel like nothing." She smiled at me, inviting me. Why not?

Over the week, I tell her everything that had happened, from when I was the 'Terror of the Skies' up till the saving of the world. jeez, the week flew by, she was never afraid of asking me questions about certain points. And i didn't mind answering them, my life was more interesting to her and the recollection of it put a new perspective on life.

The end of the week saw me having my bandages removed and I was able to stand, with limited success, I could walk but very sudden movements made me weak and fall on top of myself, Ember was always nearby, helping me with my struggle. She knew everything about me now, and saw that my bond with the purple dragon was strong, she had admitted to having a crush on him, but she saw that she was not the one for him, Cynder was perfect for that role.

"Ah!" I fell over again, moving sideways was proving difficult with my damaged vertebrae.

"Come on, you can do this, do this for Spyro, he wouldn't want you to be weak and on your knees do you?" That really did tick me off, well, in a good way, I moved my legs with renewed vigor, making them obey me and actually work. "Yes! See, I knew you could do it!" She walked over and hugged me. I broke it and looked at the door, I could see the guardians coming in.

"So it seems that Cynder can walk again, amazing, your powers certainly help with the restoration of your life force." Terrador commented.

"You strength is one of your most astounding traits." Cyril added.

I walk up to the door and walk out, turning my head to the three. "Let me go out and get some fresh air." I walk outside and see a Warfang, completely in ruins. "Oh, crap. They haven't finished rebuilding this have they?" I down the steps of the Hospital, making my way into a courtyard of some type, my bones slightly hurting with the Gravity. I see the golden city stull in rubble, some strong building still standing, but most obliterated. Well, that doesn't look good.

The moles were hard at work fixing the city, but it would probably take a few years to get it to what kind of state it was in before the War, the War I started…

I walked down through the courtyard and saw a couple of dragons, about the same age as me, maybe older, I walked over to them to engage in conversation and the first thing I get when I reached there was a face full of stares and scowls. What was wrong with me? I looked at myself and then it dawn. Oh yeah….

"Well, isn't it Miss terror over here." Said the Yellow dragon who had purple streaks over his body. Another Brown dragon moved next to him.

"Yeah, what you going to do in this realm now eh?" She said. moving her paw up to push me, I held my ground. "Are you even going to return? You never gave anyone else any mercy when you were 10 feet tall!"

The yellow one returned. "Or has your precious little purple dragon left you?" That sentence shattered my resolve completely, the Brown dragon punched me again, but my mind thinking about Spyro, my legs gave way. I fell to the ground with a thump, my Body burning again like I was in the hospital. The dragons moved and stood above me, my body didn't want to move and I cowered in fear of what they were going to do.

The yellow dragon zapped me with a electric bolt which surged through my body, making my skin feel like it was tearing and my body jerking, making some of my scars reopen with the force, my red blood dripping down my face, falling onto the floor. The earth dragon was about to do something before he was stopped by being encased in a ball of rock, the yellow dragon soon followed.I looked up and saw Terrador moving down to my aid.

"Young dragon, Are you ok?" He asked. Seriously Terra? You're asking me that?!

"No, my scars are open and can't feel my body due to the electricity." I groaned, moving my head up and slowly moving my body as well. I got up successfully and looked around, seeing the two balls of rock with their occupants.

"How would Spyro think of you if he saw you like this you bitch!" That was the last straw. I had had enough of him, I unleashed my Shadow power and tunneled into the rock prison, smashing it apart. His body flying, full and marks and tears in his skin, I saw him bleeding profusely.

What am I doing? I'm not a killer!

I looked at Terrador, his eyes showed nothing, just emptiness, I decided to run away from the situation, even if it was nothing, I just wanted to get away from Warfang and the other dragon, it looks like only Ember and the guardians know what I'm like, no-one knows me for who I am now. I ran to the gate and flew over it. Flying away.

I had been flying for a good couple of minutes before I set down on a ridge near the sea. I looked down at the ground and saw my reflection in a puddle, seeing the open scars that had formed clots and made it even worse.

I then looked up to the stars, seeing the night sky and the constellations. But there was a new one, a dragon that had never been there before. I looked at it and the area inside the constellation turned into a shade of magenta, similar to… Spyro's. My eyes teared up looking at it, remembering all the times I had spent with him and the recollection with Ember.

"Spyro, if only you could return to me and help me, I can't stand this world anymore, I really want to join you, but I know if I did, there will be no-one to lead. Please help me, I can't carry on anymore." I dropped into a cry as I dropped my head to the floor in exhaustion.

"Cynder, you are never alone in this world. You just have to believe to see what you want." Said a familiar voice, it was deep and reminded me of a father. No, it can't be. I looked up and saw a blue body that looked like the Chronicler, but that wasn't the voice of him, That was Ignitus!

"Ignitus! You're alive?" I shouted in joy, my body only providing some back-up as it was still damaged.

"No, Cynder, I died in the Belt of Fire as you saw, but I am now the Chronicler of this new age. I have been watching you and your friendship with Cynder is very well, but you are letting yourself down with trying to keep Spyro in your life so much. This will become your downfall if you keep at this." He said sternly.

"But I can't let him go, he was the only one who truly cared about me, We even loved each other, you can't just expect me to forget that in an instant do you?" I said with emotion almost taking over my voice, but I kept it at bay to get my point across.

"I know that too well Cynder, I thought I lost you when the temple was attacked, but I moved on." He replied with the still calm voice, that which irritated me to no extent.

"That's not the same!" I shouted through my weeping.

"It may not be, but it still has the same outcome."

I just lay there in my emotions. Not saying a single word.

"How about this Cynder. What if you could talk to him for a last time, would that help you?" Ignitus suggested.

I did a double take on that and came to the same conclusion. "YES!"

"Here you go then. Spyro. Remember, you have a limited time, I will warn you." He disappeared before it was replaced by the next best thing, Spyro himself, in spirit form. I looked up and him, I ceased my crying. Looking into his amethyst eyes.

"Spyro…" I said simple, he looked back at me. His face displaying his emotions as well

"Cynder, you're alive. I saved you, thank the ancestors." He said, looking down at my body.

"The same can't be said for you though." I said, with mock sarcasm. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"I did it to save the world and fulfill my destiny, to not be consumed by the darkness, while I could have done that even if I was alive, it's safer up here."

"But, what about me?"

"I know Cynder, and I do or did share the same feelings as you did, I just had too much on my hands to actually admit, I should have before I started to fury. Stupid me." He chuckled.

"I love you too Spyro, but what can I do? I have no-one else who like me enough to actually keep me alive…" I ranted.

"Nonsense, you have Ember, she is a great friend, and you really need to see her again, get those scars patched up." I look at the puddle again and see them getting even worse. "You also have the guardians, they know what you have done, they will protect you."

"But what about us? I can't move on to somebody else, it's going to be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Cynder, you should know that from me, you will find that another, but you will always have me in your heart, make sure to spread me around, you're not as lonely as you think." He smiled again and Ignitus entered the sky.

"Times up, last words you two?" He asked.

"I love you Spyro, I hope to see you soon."

"Yes Cynder, I truly do love you two, I'll be waiting, I'll have Ignitus with me aswell. See you soon." Spyro dissipated to nothing and the sudden loss of his presence daunted on me and then hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Good luck Cynder, may the ancestors watch over you." Was Ignitus' last comment before he disappeared. I look at the sky, now lonely as ever. I hear a rustling in the bush but pay no heed to it, I take off my bandages and look over the cliff.

I run up and jump. 'I'm coming to join you Spyro.'


End file.
